The structure disclosed herein relates to conduit fittings and more particularly to liquid tight conduit fittings for connection to liquid tight flexible metal conduit used in power distribution and industrial wiring. The purpose of the fitting and conduit is to protect and isolate the electrical wires running through the conduit and fittings to junction boxes, hubs, and the like. The conduit and fittings are designed to exclude liquid such as oil and water from the wires contained within the conduit.
Conduit and fittings, including flexible metal conduit, liquid tight flexible metal conduit, and associated fittings, are not broadly new in the electrical wiring trade. However, the various prior art devices have suffered from one or more defects, deficiencies, and inconveniences. Some devices have failed to provide a sufficiently water tight seal and/or the seal deteriorates with age and allows the passage of liquid. Some devices allow small openings through which liquids may pass by capillary action. Some structures include numerous components which must be assembled with precisely the right orientation to secure the desired seal. Some devices are constructed of numerous parts and the careless or inadvertent ommission of one of the parts may result in failure. Some prior art fittings are so large and bulky that they will not fit in confined spaces. Some prior art fittings fail to provide an adequate ground path from the inner metallic core of the conduit to the box, hub or junction box to which the body of the fitting is secured. Another problem is that some prior art fittings cannot be opened for inspection, changes, or modification without destruction and replacement of the fitting, or selected parts. Other difficulties and deficiencies, with which artisans skilled in the trade are familiar, exist with respect to selected devices.
The invention used herein may incorporate the features disclosed in one or more of the following: U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,918 issued Jan. 4, 1977, to F. A. Reker; application Ser. No. 677,460, filed Apr. 15, 1976 by R. E. Lundeberg and issued May 16, 1978 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,029; and application Ser. No. 809,139 filed June 22, 1977 by W. W. Bachle and issued May 9, 1978 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,327, and all of which are assigned to the same assignee as the present invention.